C H A O S
by Elessthehedgecat
Summary: Amy's past haunts her dreams, and her secret she must never tell, but she might not have a choice as the time draws closer. Pokemon and fancharcters involved, sonamy, bits of knuxouge, and i'll try to fit in as much humour as possible CH 4 IS UP!
1. Gone

**Aw mah gawd Eless is BACK! I've been working this story out for more than a year so hope its succesful. I'd like to thank all my friends and fans on for helping me and supporting me through this.Here it is!**

C H A O S

-Chapter 1-  
(.Gone.)

"Iklb htub iy cadu. pok ruyuoh okr hiquhtud.  
Iklb htu Warriors."

_Darkness. Nothing but darkness. and the only light, are the red of the sky,  
and the flashes of lightning. All around me there's pain, terror,  
destruction.but no sound. everything is drowned out, as I stare at her and  
hear what she had to say. Her last words.  
" Be strong. and don't forget."  
.Then silence. I didn't understand. Why won't mommy get up? . Then it hit me  
with the full force of what was going on with one word.  
. Gone._

Her eyes snapped open in a cold sweat, she was breathing heavily and felt.  
rather comfortable actually. She sat up slowly and slipped on bark, but  
grabbed on to the branch she was so comfortably sleeping on and swung  
herself back up quite gracefully considering how ungracefully she fell. She  
breathed a sigh of relief, until her thoughts of how she got up there were  
interrupted by a sweet little voice she knew so well

" Amy, why are you in that tree?" Her little rabbit friend asked innocently  
Amy looked down to find she was more than 10 feet off the ground!  
" . Uh." Amy stared wide-eyed at the crowd of her friends below  
Just then a strong breeze rushed in from behind the side of the Thorndyke  
house and stopped suddenly. Amy knew that was no breeze, but her hero Sonic  
the Hedgehog.  
Sonic stopped in front of the crowd and looked at them in curiosity (since  
they were all looking up) and he looked up to see what they were looking at  
(eless: omg 3 looks in 1 sentence), and found his eyes meeting Amy's wide  
confused ones. He just stared for a while and then jumped up into the tree  
and sat on the branch next to Amy  
" Hey Amy! What're you doin in a tree?" He said in a happy tone of interest  
still looking into her eyes  
Amy stared for a second still stunned, then snapped back to reality  
" .uh. oh! Me? I uh. heh-" She stuttered and laughed nervously " -I got up  
early to catch the sunset (yeah that'll do) and I fell asleep- WELL I gotta  
go on a shopping spree now okay SEE YA!" She blurted out and jumped off the  
tree again gracefully and sped around the corner leaving a dust cloud  
behind.  
Sonic stared wide-eyed at where she disappeared and blinked twice  
" Okay, what was that about?" he finally spoke and jumped down to face Chris  
" I don't know, Amy's been acting really weird lately." He said  
" Yes, we heard some voices coming from outside, and poor Amy was asleep in  
that tree muttering something." Ella added  
" You should've seen her before Sonic, she almost fell straight on her face,  
but swung back up!" Knuckles chuckled in amusement  
Sonic looked back to where Amy disappeared again sadly and decided not to  
chase after her.  
" She might just want space" he said to himself and walked inside along with  
the others.

Amy had slowed down her maniacal run and was walking in the forest not far  
from Chris's house. She always came here; it reminded her of home, as well  
as the creatures that lived there.  
" Get it together Amy, you have to be strong." She said to herself while  
evading fallen trees and vines.  
She finally made it to her favourite spot, a huge cherry blossom tree at the  
edge of a hill looking down at the rest of the forest. It was the only  
cherry blossom in Station Square, and only she new about it, and she knew  
that because everyone in the city are too afraid to go in because of the  
rumours of monsters, this made the spot special to her. She sat down and  
closed her eyes. It was only a few seconds before she suddenly she snapped  
her eyes open and gasped and stood up again quickly, as a feeling came over  
her.  
" What was that." She muttered looking at the sky.

Sonic looked up quickly. He stood up from resting on the roof and he looked  
around uneasily. He sensed something.  
"..." He looked up at the sky in concern.

**YAY! I did it! Cp 2 is kinda late already so i'll try and work on it. Stay tuned!**


	2. Pleasant dreams and awkard moments

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co are © to Sega, Any pokemon species © to Nintendo, Fan characters are © to their creators which are listed **

**Well after kicking myself to et up and write the damn thing, I give you chapter 2!**

C H A O S

-Chapter 2-  
(Pleasant dreams and awkard moments)

_" Aww but mooooom! We're not sleepy!" Her sister said ending her sentence in a tired yawn_

_" Come on girls, time for bed." Her mother said gently but firmly " Little princesses' need their sleep."_

_" You heard your mother, time for bedy byes!" A little female yellow creature said and took her owner's hand and lead her to their bed. Amy was excited, she loved bed time! She tried to run to the bed by herself, but being only 2 years old she didn't have much luck, and fell over a quarter of the way. Luckily her little (or same size as her) jet-black floating friend was there to pick her up. A thing they both had in common, was they both could not speak, her twin sister had to do all the talking for her, as well as her two yellow friends. The other male yellow creature hoped up onto the bed and helped the more talkative twin up into the bed, as the jet-black one lead Amy to the bed. The twin's mother walked over and tucked them in as the creatures snuggled in next to them. One of the things amy loved about bed time, was her warm, cozy bed, she didn't mind sharing it at all, it was better than a crib._

_" Where's daddy?" her sister asked as their mother finished cleaning her face up with her tongue, being the cat she was._

_" You know your father has his duties, being a King is hard work." She said moving on to amy's face, amy giggled and nuzzled her mother_

_" Like what?" she asked with innocence_

_" Well, like… Making sure Crystelia is safe…" she started " and talking with other grown-ups…"_

_" – AND KILLING INTRUDERS!" The male yellow creature yelled out, being his usual cocky self_

_" Pizu!" Her mother laughed and ruffled up the three bangs hanging in his face " … anyway, your father is out there, watching over us all, and making sure we are all safe." She said staring out the window smiling, her mother was the type you could rarely see baring any less than a smile. She was a kind and gentle woman, who was also very wise for her age._

_" … Mommy, can you sing us that lullaby for us? Pleeeease?" Her sister asked, amy's face lit up and a huge smile appeared on her face, this was the other thing she loved about bedtime, her mother's lullaby. _

_" Alright, alright…" Her mother sat down on the bed. The two girls and the two creatures next to them (the male yellow was already asleep) waited for their mother to start with innocent smiles upon their faces. " Now lets see…"_

_Htu zudwudz odu, htu zuwuk Chaos._

_Chaos ez civud, civud ez ukdeptur xb htu tuodh._

_Htu pikhdillud ez htu iku htoh akeyez htu Chaos._

_Amy's eyes began to grow heavy, and she yawned._

_Htu cuopujonud vohtuz iwud htu Chaos._

_Htu ptizuk hvi odu htu warriors iy htu Chaos._

_Htu ptizuk iy cuopu ez htu yeqthud._

_Htu ptizuk iy tuodh ez htu zajjikud._

_Htu ztoriv iy htu Chaos xdekqz uwel, vod, ruoht…_

_Vod luor xb uwel… Vod luor xb tudiz…_

_Amy finally gave into fatigue and drifted into a deep sleep._

_Iklb htub iy cadu… pok ruyuoh okr hiquhtud…_

Iklb htu Warriors… 

Amy tossed and opened her eyes, It was the best sleep she'd had in a long time, since the dreams started. She yawned and sat up

" Sleep well?"

She turned her head to where the voice came from, and sure enough, there was Sonic sitting with his legs crossed next to her. ' Oh no not again…' she thought as she realised she had been sleeping on top of the cabinet in the lounge room.

" Uh… heh, yeah thanks." She said sitting up further and rubbing the back of her head

Sonic smiled and handed her a cup of coffee " Here."

Amy stared at the cup, then sonic " thank you." She said and took a sip

Sonic watched her closely, and observed how beautiful she was, considering it was 9:00 in the morning, and she had just woken up from sleeping on a piece of furniture that people wouldn't consider comfortable.

Amy looked up and met sonic's gaze, in which he blushed and chuckled a bit, Amy did the same, then realised something. She should have received a witty comment from Rouge and Knuckles by now, but there was no one in the room but her and Sonic.

" Where is everyone?"

Sonic snapped out of his little moment " Oh Yeah! We're gonna go for a picnic at some place Tails and Chris found the other day, apparently its really beautiful, you wanna come?"

Amy's face lit up, she was in a serious need of exploring " Yeah! Sure! I'll go… uh… freshen up." She said sweat dropping seeing she was still in her PJ's, which was a little embarrassing since that was only a bra and short pants. Amy tried to get down herself but sonic insisted he help her down.

" I'll just be a sec."

Sonic walked out to see everyone getting ready to go, Tails, knuckles and Chris were preparing the X Tornado (which they had recently upgraded to fit everyone in), Shadow being the gentleman he is was helping along with Mr Tanaka the ladies with the picnic gear. Chuck turned around and saw Sonic

" Sonic! Is Amy ready yet?"

" Sure am!" Amy said walking out of the house and locking it as she went

' wow that was quick' Sonic thought and turned around, and his eyes widened gobsmacked.

Amy was Wearing tight jeans that went loose at the bottom, a red tank top, her headband was out and her bangs were a little longer. 'wow…'

Amy noticed his stare again and giggled a little blushing " You ready?"

**Yay I got it! Oh and I know the song doesn't rhyme. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Picnic

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co are © to Sega, Any pokemon species © to Nintendo, Fan characters are © to their creators which are listed **

**Eless ?© me**

**Sorry Bout the wait, school work, and lots of it… urh…**

-Chapter 3-  
(The Picnic)

Amy stared out at the city below; it was pretty, in a way. It was certainly a lot prettier than some cities she'd come across before, which were more chaotic, trashed and vandalised. Everyone was proud of this city, so they kept it clean, and they almost never minded cleaning up after Eggman. Yep, she was lucky to get chaos controlled into Station Square. …

'Although…' she drifted deeper into her own thoughts as she stared out the window. Athough she loved living here, what with the malls and excitement of everyday life, it didn't come close to her favourite place. Her hometown.

" …Amy… Amy!"

Amy snapped back into reality as she heard Cream's voice in the seat in front of her. She looked up at her; she was sitting up in the chair looking down at Amy.

" Are you okay Amy? You look so sad…" Cream asked

Amy noticed that she had this sad sort of expression on her face

" Uh… Its nothing Cream, I was just daydreaming." She said and smiled

" Oh okay!" Cream's face brightened up and sat back down into her seat next to Shadow. Cream always liked spending as much time with shadow as possible, she was teaching him how to enjoy the little things in life and 'How to have fun'. Shadow didn't like to admit but he liked all the attention he was getting, and he always listened carefully to what she had to say, he really wanted to be a normal earthling, like Maria wanted.

" We're nearly there guys!" Tails said from the pilot seat still keeping his eyes on the skies (A/N Im sorry but that's just so corny X3), with Chris behind him as a co-pilot.

" I wonder where Tails is taking us now!" Sonic joked. He was sitting next to Amy with his hands behind his head looking more relaxed then he really was, he was in deep thought until Cream interrupted too, although Amy didn't see it. Rouge and Knuckles were behind her; those two were inseparable these days. You wouldn't see one without the other. She didn't think they were together, but she could see they wanted to be. 'These new double seats Tails installed are really convenient.' Amy thought as she examined the upgraded X Tornado.

" We're here! Guys look!" Chris said excitedly and everyone looked out the window. They were stunned; this place really was beautiful! The place was surrounded by trees and nature, a waterfall and lake and lots of space, right next to the ocean, and absolutely no people around! Oh wait scratch that, the Thorndykes have just arrived! They got out and saw the X Tornado and waved to them. The plane landed on a clear space and everyone got out.

Sonic whistled in astonishment " Wow Tails, looks like you were right! This place IS awesome!" He said and ruffled the bangs onTails's head, Tails giggled and smiled proudly. The rest went over to help the Thorndykes set up the picnic, except for Shadow who was over at the lake admiring the fishes and how clear and blue the lake was compared to most he'd seen on tv.

Amy walked over to the edge of the cliff (A/N Did I mention this was all close to a cliff?) and looked into the horizon with her arms crossed behind her back. She could see a few dolphins playfully jumping out of the water, almost as if they were saying hello. She smiled at the thought; it made her feel herself again. Sonic walked up to beside her and looked to where she was staring.

" Pretty huh?"

" Yeah. It is." She said without even looking at him. Things were quiet for a moment, except for the sounds of Knuckles cursing because he couldn't get the blanket to fold out right in the background. Then Sonic spoke

" C'mon, lets go help with lunch before Knuckles murders the rug." Sonic said sarcastically

Amy laughed; Sonic always had a way of cheering her up. Sonic smiled, he had that feeling again, and he just couldn't keep it from spreading across his face.

" You know… You're beautiful when you laugh." He couldn't control himself; he had to say it. Amy turned her head to meet his gaze; he was smiling at her eyes half open. They were staring at each other again, looking into each other's eyes. Only this time they were interrupted

" Hey love birds." Sonic and Amy looked to Shadow standing metres away

"You gonna help or what?" He said, Oblivious to what was really happening.

They looked at each other then Shadow

" Yeah we're coming…" Sonic said with a hint of 'go away and I shall spare you're life' in his voice.

Sonic walked over to the others to help Knuckles and pry him away from the evil rug, Amy hesitated for a moment, watching Sonic, then she followed

" Alright Knuckles, give it mercy!"

* * *

" YAHOO!" Yelled Tails, Chris, Shadow, Cream and Knuckles jumping off the waterfall into the lake making a huge splash. Followed by Cheese who gently floated down into the water next to Cream. Sonic wiped the water off his face annoyed, but lightened up knowing that if he could swim he'd do the same thing. He had the urge to jump in and join them, but denied it. He sighed sadly and went back to wishing he hadn't eaten that much chocolate cake.

" You know, I could teach you."

He turned around to see Amy again, only she was wearing that bikini Rouge had bought her, and MAN did Amy look sexy in it! It was the same colour red as her dress; he thought she looked great in red.

" I don't know Amy…"

" Oh c'mon! Please?" She said looking at him with puppy dog eyes that he just couldn't resist " You're gonna have to learn some time! Aaaand I bet it would help you fight too!" Sonic was getting a little more convinced " If you learn to swim, then you could become invincible!" she finished KNOWING she had got him now.

" … Alright… I'll go…" He sighed in surrender.

Amy squealed in delight and grabbed his arm in the usual sort of Amy way.

'Now that's the Amy I know.' Sonic thought while being dragged along the ground into the water.

Sonic was now waist-deep in water; he panicked

" heh heh heh, okay Amy I'm in, can I get out now?" He laughed nervously sneaking his way out

" Get back here you." Amy said and pulled him back " It's okay to be nervous Sonic! But don't worry, I'll be right here, and so is everybody else! You're perfectly safe!" She said trying to calm him down, and Sonic did. He sighed.

" … Okay…"

" Good, now lets start with the basics." She slowly pulled him further into the water so he wouldn't freak out again " Kick your feet like your walking… well, not like YOUR walking but normal pace." Sonic did and was doing well " Great! Now lets try moving around, kay?" Sonic nodded with a little more confidence " Now do this…"

She demonstrated a breaststroke to Sonic and he tried it, almost perfect! " Wow! You're a quick learner!" Amy said which boosted Sonic's confidence a whole lot more and he smiled " Now lets try diving!" Sonic could have sworn his heart skipped a beat; this was the part he was REALLY afraid of. " Now… Kind of like you're about to go into a spin dash, dive down and kick your feat and move your arms like this" She said and demonstrated and Sonic nodded observantly. Then Amy dove down and Sonic watched her under the water.

' Wow… She's graceful underwater…' he thought

She surfaced next to Sonic " Now you try." Sonic's heart almost had a fit. He gulped, gathered up all his courage and dove.

He couldn't believe it; he was swimming! He looked around, it was beautiful under the water, like another world… He surfaced next to Amy " I DID IT! IM SWIMMING!" He said proudly and started swimming around trying his new skill out

" That's awesome Sonic! I'm so proud of you!" Amy giggled watching him, he looked like a little kid on Christmas day.

" Look guys I'm swimming!" He said swimming next to the group of his friends

" WOW! That's great Sonic!" Tails said

" Finally done it Sonic, we're proud of ya!" Knuckles said giving him a thumbs up

" I'll race ya Sonic!" Chris said

" Youre on!" Sonic said and started racing around the lake with Chris

Rouge came into the water and swam up to Amy " Wow Amy, how'd you do it?" She said impressed

" Well, he had to learn some how didn't he? And I was the one to teach him." She said proud of herself as well.

* * *

" –and how I beat Chris in that race, did you see me?" Sonic asked excitedly at Chuck

" Yes, yes, we saw you Sonic, we're all proud of ya." Chuck said amused at how much of a fuss he had made before just over a couple of minutes work.

The sun had set and everyone decided to pack up they're picnic and leave. They weren't that hungry because of lunch, so they were walking around Station Square looking for somewhere to chill out for a while.

" Man there sure aren't a lot of NORMAL restaurants around here are there…" Rouge said looking from window to window.

"Yeah, they're all big fancy places or junkfood." Knuckles said looking around as well. Then Sonic stopped suddenly, as did the rest; they could here loud music coming from one of the restaurants

" Do you guys here that?" Sonic said with his ears pricking up

" Yeah, sounds awesome!" Shadow said and they started following the music

They didn't walk far until they stopped outside the source of the sound

" 'C H A O S café' huh?" Chuck read from the sign

" Good enough for me! Lets go!" Sonic said and they went inside, the music was a lot louder in here, the rock music was booming, but just enough that they could here what they were all saying. They looked around in awe, there were booths instead of seats up the top level, and going down, there was a stage and some kids dancing to the music, next to that on the left there was a bar, that didn't sell alcohol, and teenaged girl (and occasionally boy) waiters roller skating from table to table getting orders, serving food and drinks and dodging the kids gracefully. Then they were shocked when they looked closer.

" They're… like us!" Tails said, of coarse, the waiters and bar tenders, were animals! Mostly hedgehogs, and some cats and others they couldn't work out until a girl came up to them.

" Hey! Welcome to C H A O S café! I'll show ya to a table!"

Amy stopped in her tracks when she heard her voice ' … It cant… be…'

Amy turned around quickly from where she was looking and faced the pink girl

" ELESS!"

The girl looked at her too and gasped " AMY?"

**Oh yay! Cliffhanger! Omg who is this eless girl? Well some of you will know… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chaos cafe

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co are © to Sega, Any pokemon species © to Nintendo, Fan characters are © to their creators which are listed **

**Eless the hedgecat, Pizu © me**

**Emmy the cat © emmythecat/emmychao**

**I know everyone hates Chris, so do I, but I put him in the story cause I put the other characters in, so it wouldn't be Sonic x without him. Sadly TTTT**

**Sorry Bout the wait, school work, and lots of it… urh… But now school holidays so YAY!**

C H A O S

-Chapter 4-  
(Eless!)

" AMY?" The girl stared at Amy, her eyes wide enough to pop out of her head (picture it, it'll make you giggle). " Wuh- How did you… What are you doing here?"

" You know Amy?" Rouge asked

" Well yeah, she's my sister!"

They all went silent, dumbfounded looks on their faces. They all turned around and faced Amy, then Eless, then Amy again. Then Eless. Again. Also.

" … Please to meet you Eless! I'm Cream!" Cream spoke up and hugged her, as did cheese

Everyone sighed in relief that the awkwardness was broken, good old Cream.

" I didn't know you had a sister Amy!" Tails said also trying to lighten up the situation

Eless's stupid expression changed to an unimpressed look.

" Really now… Would you mind telling us why that is little sister of mine?" she said with one eyebrow up, but smiling.

" … Uh…" Amy hadn't changed her expression; she was still absorbing the situation, when she finally came around… " HEY! I told you, I am FOUR seconds behind!" She shouted playfully.

" Come 'ere pedigree!" Eless said happily and they ran up and hugged each other

" I missed you so much!"

" I missed you too Amy!"

Sonic looked on smiling, this was the happiest he'd seen Amy in a long time.

* * *

" So it was a chaos control that brought you here?" Shadow repeated what Eless had said

" How is that possible?" Tails asked intrigued " All the Chaos Emerald are in THIS world!"

Everyone were now at a big table on the bottom floor of the café, they were in a booth and Tails, Chris, Cream and Cheese were bouncing up and down on the squishy seats. Children. lol.

" Well, we have something called the Chaos Crystal. It is a powerful jewel, the peacemaker of chaos." Eless said sipping at her lemonade

" Wait, peacemaker of chaos?" Knuckles interrupted "Does that have something to do with-"

" The Master Emerald? Yes it does, they are connected to each other, almost related." Eless said trying to look smart "I'll tell you about that later. Anyway, the Chaos Crystal suddenly used Chaos Control a few months ago, and sent us here."

Chris stopped bouncing and turned to Amy

" I know this is off topic, but why did Eless call you 'Pedigree' before?"

" Oh! Heh, it's an old nickname. She calls me that cause I'm a full-fledged hedgehog, and she's a hedgecat." Amy said snapping out of her now frequent daydream.

Eless, in fact was a hedgecat. She was a lighter pink than Amy, with two long bangs in her face, huge ears and a long tail with a hovering ring (think of the classic rings from the games) on it. She wore baggy blue jeans, a black tank top, a brown long sleeved jacket, the same boots as Amy and black fingerless gloves.

" She's just jealous." She added smirking, and copping a raspberry from Eless.

" Wait, How can she be a hedgecat? Aren't you two twins?" Rouge asked confused

" Well, My dads a Hedgehog and my mom was a cat." Amy explained

" Was?" Shadow said obliviously.

Amy's expression changed to a frown, she looked down and went silent.

" Uh… Our mom… Died… A long time ago." Eless said sadly

Sonic gave Shadow the evil eye and shuffled over to comfort her. Tails looked from person to person hoping someone would talk. Shadow realised his fault and opened his mouth to apologise, when…

" HELLOOOOOO FOOLISH MORTALS!"

" Hello Pizu…" Eless said in the most unimpressed voice possible, not even looking at him. Everyone turned to face who interrupted,

" Uh, down here folks."

Everyone looked down a little lower, and were shocked at what they saw

" CUTE!" Cream squealed now standing on her seat and her hand on the table

Pizu sweat dropped and gave an awkward smile. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes, there, standing before him at the end of the table, was a foot and 4 inches high bright yellow mouse-like creature! It was kind of chubby, very furry and a tail like a lightning bolt with a huge triangle on the end. His ears were long, thin and had a spiky black tip on the end. He had stubby paws and legs, and had red oval-shaped cheeks. But what made him stand out was his 3 huge bangs coming down from his forehead. Sonic had to admit that it was pretty cute.

Pizu looked at each of them with his arms crossed.

" Man what a big turn out, haven't seen you guys around these parts. Are you even Cryste…" Pizu stopped suddenly when he came to Amy " Well stuff me with gunpowder and blow me away! Its pedigree!" He ran to Amy on all fours and stood up again to face her

" Pizu? Is that really you?" Her mood had lighten up a whole lot and she was her perky self again, Pizu had that sort of effect on a lot of people.

" The one and only!" Pizu put his hands on his miniature hips and winked at her

" Look how big you've gotten! I haven't seen you in years! What has it been… like 5 years?"

" Who cares? I'm just so happy to see you all!" She got up and gave him one of her death hugs

" Urh… Amy… Cant breathe…"

Everybody watched on in amusement, then a brown cat with two animals on her shoulder came to the table.

" Hey, welcome to C H A O S café! Can I take your order?" Eless turned in her chair to face her

" Oh hey Emmy! Hows momo and spark?"

" Plusle!"

" Minun!"

" They're great!" Emmy said happily and rubbed momo's head " So what'll it be?"

Eless turned around back around to face Amy. " Ditto."

Amy folded her arms on the table and stared up at the ceiling "Uh… lets see… I guess I'll have…" While Amy and the rest were deciding what to have, Sonic found some time to think and look around. In all the excitement before, he hadn't realised how dark it was. He then looked to the stage, there was now a band playing, 4 teenaged boys, Sonic guessed around seventeen, and girls below squealing and jumping up and down, there were three hedgehogs, one bat, two vixens, two cats and one bird. The lead singer, a dark green hedgehog, seemed to be flirting with the girls as he sung. Next to him on the electric guitar was a Black Panther, he seemed like he was the more serious one, seeing as though the expression on his face looked like Shadow's when he first met him. He wasn't paying much attention to the girls, but he had been giving quick glances and smirks to one Cat in the crowd of girls, Sonic guessed she was his girlfriend. On the other side of the hedgehog was some sort of dog on a guitar, Sonic squinted to examined the teen more closely, and realised he was an orange Dingo. Chuck had pointed it out one day when nothing else but animal planet was on. Sonic thought the kangaroos were hilarious. (An: Note that I live in Australia) He seemed to be competing with the lead singer to look the 'coolest' and get the girls. At the back behind them was some sort of animal on the Drums, but Sonic couldn't make out what it was. He decided not to get in a huff about it and look around more. He scanned every inch of the café, the set up looked like a scene from a retro movie and a modern bar in one, the seats were retro, but the bar was… Sonic didn't know a word to describe it. It looked really original. There were some stools on the far left, room for people to stand on next along, and then finally a little half door for the staff to come in and out of into the kitchen. The kitchen was so bright and white that Sonic could have sworn it was glowing. Lots of staff members, also animals, were moving about busily. Sonic watched in awe at the process of how the food came out. The skating waiter girls would slide in and clip a piece of paper with the order on it onto a some sort of contraption, a round horizontal wheel with hooks on the bottoms and ring the bell (the type you slams your hand down on, the ones in offices, they're awesome). Then a chef would come and spin it around, take the order, read it quickly then shout out to his fellow staff and put it on another hook wheel (Sonic decided to call it) for the rest to see. They would make the order, put them on trays, slide them onto the bar desk and ring the bell themselves. Then as quick as possible, another waitress world slide on in, and take it to the table where the order came from. Sonic was amazed at how fast they made the long process, it made him look bad. He got distracted when a group of kids ran with their creatures past him. They were laughing and having fun, until a Lady Hedgehog stood up a couple of tables away and called to them,

" C mon kids! Get your Pokemon over here, dinners up!" The kids all turned around and ran back to their families.

' Pokemon?' Sonic repeated ' Is that what these things are?' he looked around the room, each table had at least one pokemon with them. Some were even flying around the room! He looked over at Pizu, who was getting patted by Cream while having a conversation with Cheese. ' He must be a Pokemon too.' He turned back to where he was looking at before, and tried his luck at counting how many people there was. The number of people had increased since they first arrived. The café wasn't overly crowed, but there was too many to count. There were a few families there, and a lot of teenagers, most of which were at the front for the loud music. Sonic looked from teenager to teenager, interested at what kinds of animals were here, he had always seen lots of his kind on his home planet, but it had been such a long time, he had forgotten what it felt like to be among his own kind. He then stopped looking and fixed his glance on two hedgehogs in the crowd, a couple. While everyone in the crowd were dancing to the music, they were holding each other close and dancing slowly, their foreheads resting on the other's, they were only looking into each other's eyes, nothing else. Sonic watched them for quite a while, his heart filled with envy. He wished it was him and Amy dancing there like that, without a care in the world, only seeing each other. He half closed his eyes and imagined it in his head, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

" Sonic? Sonic!"

He jolted up and turned around to were he was interrupted,

" I said what do you want?" Tails asked looking at Sonic

" Want what?" Sonic asked oblivious of what was happening around him

" For dinner?" Tails said a little frustrated

" Oh!" Sonic exclaimed a little embarrassed " Sorry little buddy, I kinda zoned out there!" he said rubbing the back of his head

" We gathered that." Knuckles said with his elbow on the table and leaning in so he could see Sonic.

" So what'll it be sunshine?" Emmy said giggling

" Uh… Do you have… Chilli dogs?" Sonic asked hoping for the right answer

" That what today's special says." Emmy said pointing at the blackboard above the bar. Sonic's face lit up like a light, his grin too big for his face

" I"LL HAVE THAT!" He practically screamed, Pizu's ears were stretched back and his eyes were wide (kind of like this OO),

" … Crap dude…"

Amy rolled her eyes, ' That's our Sonic'

**Sorry this took so long. You may have noticed my style of writing changes half way though this, I have off days… that's what you get for writing a single chapter over two weeks I guess… REVIEW! Oo**


End file.
